Daddy Issues
by Kates89
Summary: Nine-year old Lucy Messer is having a hard time in school, can she figure out how to get out of this mess alone? or will she have to ask for help? and if so, who can she trust to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter of my new story, I should have probably waited till I'd finished 'Messer's in Montana' to post it, but I was really excited about starting this one. I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think :)**

"Oh look, it's Daddy's little princess!"

Lucy clutched her books tighter to her chest and walked past the three giggling girls, she refused to show them any acknowledgement. _Don't let them know you're afraid_, that's what her Mum had told her last week when she'd spoken to her about it. Obviously she hadn't told her Mum everything, just that a girl in her class was being a 'little mean' to her, which if Lucy was being entirely honest was a complete understatement.

She soon approached her fourth grade classroom, going in she realised she was the first one there again. Lucy knew this would just be another reason for the girls to pick on her, it wasn't cool to show up early to class, even if they were only in the fourth grade. Placing her books on her desk, and her bag on the back of her chair, Lucy sat down in her seat and let out a long sigh, she couldn't wait till home time.

"Everything okay?" Miss West asked as she exited her cupboard with a handful of books.

Lucy jumped slightly at her teachers sudden entrance.

"Sorry, Lucy, I didn't mean to make you jump"

"No it's okay, I guess I just thought I was alone" Lucy replied with a small smile.

"As you're early, I don't suppose you want to help me put these books out?" Miss West asked as she placed the stack of books on her desk.

"No, I don't mind" Lucy stood up and went to the front of the classroom, where she took the handful of books and began to distribute them around the class.

"You know, Lucy, I've noticed that you seem to arrive to class earlier and earlier after lunch, is everything okay?"

Lucy nodded "My friend Emily is off sick this week, so I guess it's just easier to come in here than it is to sit around in the corridor on my own"

Miss West frowned, she was sure that Lucy had more friends than just Emily Harris who was in the other fourth grade class "Okay, well as long as that is the only reason. You know, that if you are having any problems, I'm always here to listen"

"I know, Miss, Thank you, but I'm okay, honest" Lucy smiled as she finished placing the books out and came to sit back at her desk.

Miss West smiled, picking up a piece of chalk, she began to write the title of the next class topic on the board.

"Family" Lucy said reading what her teacher had written.

"Yeah, we're going to be making are own family trees in the next few weeks" Miss West explained.

"What's a family tree?"

"You'll find out later in our less.." she was interrupted by the ringing of the school bell. "Ah and that lesson now begins"

Lucy sat quietly at her desk as the classroom began to fill up. Edward, the boy who always seemed to have a cold came in first and took his seat right in front of Miss West's desk. He was soon followed by Hannah and Millie, the two girls who'd been best friends since anyone could remember, they we're basically more like sisters, except they looked the complete opposite of each other, Hannah was tall, skinny and blonde, while Millie was short, chubby and dark. The boy's who played football all recess soon followed, they're was five of them in total and they all took up the desks in the left hand corner of the class room.

Five minutes later everyone had taken their seats apart from Lola, Madison and Mia the three giggling girls that Lucy had passed in the corridor not so long ago. Miss West smiled at her class as she picked up the register "We'll just take this and then we shall begin are afternoon lesson"

She began calling names from the register and got half way down the list before the door swung open and the three girls swanned in. "Sorry we're late" Lola smiled "We had to go to the toilet"

"All of you?" Miss West asked with annoyance in her voice, these three girls took liberties every day and it was starting to wear very thin with her.

Mia nodded "We all drank loads of water at lunch, Miss, like you tell us too and I guess it all just needed to come out right as the bell rang"

"Okay, we'll just take your seats, lesson has already started." Miss West told them as she turned back to the register.

Mia and Lola took their seats at the back of the classroom, but Madison had recently been moved to the front of the class for being disruptive. She walked down the aisle, draping her bag from her shoulder. As she passed Lucy's desk, she made sure that her bag hit the smaller girl on the back. "Oh sorry!" she said in a sarcastic tone "I didn't see you there"

Lucy glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Right, class, let's begin the lesson" Miss West announced. "Who can tell me how you would describe a family?"

Two hours later and Lucy was sat on the small wall out side of school waiting for one of her parents to collect her. She was used to waiting, they'd normally arrive with in fifteen minutes of school getting out but if they were on a big case or in the middle of something in the lab then they couldn't just drop it to come and collect her. Sometimes one of her Uncles would come instead to pick her up but if that was the case her Mum or Dad would normally phone the school's reception first so they could let Lucy know and no one had today, so Lucy was expecting one of her parents to be there.

"Aw, did Daddy forget to come and get his little princess?" Madison jeered as she walked towards Lucy.

"No, he's coming" Lucy replied.

"Sure he is, we all know how your Dad would never leave you sitting here longer than fifteen minutes, he wouldn't want his little baby getting cold, would he?"

Lucy could fill the anger bubbling up inside her, she didn't get what Madison's problem was. The other two, Lola and Mia had been friends with Lucy all through kindergarten and up until second grade. Then Madison had joined the school and although Mia and Lola never spoke to Lucy after that, they'd never been mean but something had obviously happened over the last summer to change all that, because since they started fourth grade a month ago, all three girls had been mean to Lucy.

Standing up Lucy came over to Madison "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem" Madison replied with a sly smile.

"You obviously do, you and your friends haven't left me alone since the start of term and I don't get why, what have I ever done to you?" Lucy replied bravely. Even though Inside she wasn't feeling very brave, she was scared, scared that Madison would lash out and hit her or push her over.

Madison shrugged "I'm sure you'll work it out soon enough, princess"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop being one then" Madison snapped before walking away towards the parking lot where one of her parents was obviously waiting for her.

Lucy sighed and sat back down on the wall. She looked down at her shoes as she tried to work out her how she was being a 'princess' she didn't expect or demand anything from anyone, she just got on with her life like any other nine-year old would. She looked up when a car horn honked.

The window of the black avalanche rolled down and her Father stuck his head out the window "You getting in, Lucy-girl or you just gonna take root there?"

Lucy smiled "I'm coming, Dad" picking up her school books that she'd placed on the wall earlier, she carried them round the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"How was school today?" Danny asked as Lucy placed her books and school bag in the back and then did her seat belt up.

Lucy shrugged "It wasn't too bad, we learnt about family tree's this afternoon"

"You did? So go on tell me, which rich and famous people do we have in are family tree?"

"I don't know yet, I only got as far as Grandma and Grandpa" Lucy giggled.

"Oh okay" Danny replied.

"How was work? Is Mum still there?"

"Work was busy but good and yeah, your Mum is still there but she was just finishing off when I came to get you, so I'm gonna take you back to the lab and then Mum's gonna take you home okay?"

"Okay" Lucy smiled as she stared out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews for chapter one :) Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy it :)**

It had been two days since Miss West had set her class the family tree project and the class were now having their afternoon lesson in the library so they could do some more research. Lucy sat alone at one of the computers in the corner of the room, in the search engine she typed in '_Donald Flack' _for even though he wasn't a blood relative, to her he was still family. She had spoken to Miss West before the class had started and asked if she could include her uncles and aunts from the lab into her family tree and her teacher had told her she couldn't see why not.

"Oh, researching the fake family as well, are we?" Madison sneered as she came to sit on the computer next to Lucy's.

"They're not fake" Lucy replied.

"Well they're not related to you by blood, so they're fake"

Lucy sighed and turned back to her computer. She heard her Mother's voice in her head telling her to ignore the bullies, they weren't worth it. How could she though? How could you ignore something that happened on a daily basis?

"You should put in your Mum's name? I bet you'd get lots of results" Madison added "I know, I'll do it for you" Madison turned to her computer and began to type on her key board. "Oh would you look at this 'the girl who got away' 'the lone survivor' there is just so many... There is even pictures of her at the funerals an.."

"Shut up" Lucy shouted "Just shut up and stop looking up that stuff"

"It's a free country, I can look up what I like"

"Yeah well look up what you like but just don't do it near me" Lucy said as she stood up, tucking her chair back under the desk, she began to walk away just as Madison stuck her leg out causing Lucy to trip and land on the floor.

"Oh sorry, I guess you didn't see my leg there"

Lucy could feel the tears burning her eyes as she stood up and wiped herself down. She wouldn't cry though, not in front of Madison anyway. Looking around she could see the class was now staring at her, a few were whispering to each other and others were trying to hide their giggles at Lucy's misfortune. She needed to get out of here and away from all the staring eyes, without a second thought Lucy began to run from the library, something she would never normally do, running indoors and especially inside a library was a big no-no in Lucy's book but today she didn't care, she just needed to get away from everyone. Running down the corridor Lucy soon came across the girls toilets, pushing the door open, she went in and locked herself in one of the cubicles.

Sitting on the toilet seat, she pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry, how dare Madison bring all that stuff up about her Mother. At nine Lucy was now well aware of what her Mother went through as a teenager, she'd come across a photo of Lindsay and her friends a while back and after asking who they were, Lindsay had sat her down and explained who they were and what had happened to them. Lucy hadn't told anyone though, it had been her secret, so she had no idea how Madison had found out or why she'd chosen now to revel to Lucy what she knew.

"Lucy? Are you in here?"

Lucy looked up when she heard Miss West's voice. Knowing that her crying had given her up, she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, taking one last deep breath, she stood up and opened the cubical door. "I'm sorry"

"No Lucy, you've got nothing to be sorry for. I've spoken to Madison and she explained what happened was an accident"

Lucy gave a slight frown, what had happened wasn't an accident, both she and Madison knew that but she wasn't going to tell the teacher that, what would be the point? "Yeah, I guess I just got a little embarrassed by falling over"

"Don't worry about it, are you ready to come back to the library?"

"Can I just get a drink of water from the fountain first?"

"Of course, We're just packing up in the library now as it's nearly home time, so if we're not there when you come back then we will be in the classroom, okay?"

Lucy nodded "I'll be quick"

"Okay" Miss West smiled "Talking of home time, I was meant to let you know that your parents can't pick you up today, so Adam will be there instead"

"Yeah, Dad said that he might have to send Adam or Flack to pick me up today, they've got a big case on"

"Okay, and you're sure your alright?"

Lucy again nodded "I'm fine thank you"

Miss West gave her one last smile before leaving the toilets and heading back to the library.

Lucy wiped her eyes one last time with the sleeve of her jumper before also leaving the toilets and going to find a water fountain.

Adam stood by the tree outside of the school and waited for Lucy to appear. He knew he could have parked in the school parking lot but ever since he'd been coming to collect Lucy, he'd always parked out on the road and then walked to this tree where he would wait for the nine-year old. He looked at his watch and noticed he was a little earlier today than he normally was, although he couldn't work out how as he'd left at the same time he normally did and had to stop at every traffic light. He sometimes believed that the traffic lights ganged up on him and if one turned red as he approached then it would send some kind of signal to the others to do the same. As he was early, Adam decided he may as well sit down and wait.

Adam picked at the grass in front of him until he heard the first children leaving the school. Looking up he tried to spot the blonde hair of the Messer's daughter, but couldn't see her yet. Although, knowing Lucy she's probably be one of the last out as she normally had to get something from her locker or had a question to ask the teacher. Being Danny and Lindsay's child, Lucy was very inquisitive and liked to ask a lot of questions, she always had done. Adam remembered when Danny brought Lucy in to the lab when she'd been two and a half and asked Adam to watch her while he went to speak to Mac. Lucy had asked Adam all sorts of questions about the lab and the people in it and although Adam was sure she didn't understand a lot of his answers, she'd obviously understood a few because when Danny came back, Lucy pointed to a white lab coat hanging up and told her Father it was so 'people didn't get boo boo's' and she then pointed to the table in the trace lab and told him it was a 'light table to see things'.

A noise in the near by parking lot pulled Adam from his thoughts, turning to see where the noise had come from, he saw a sight that sent chills down his back. A child was sat in the back seat of their car with her legs dangling out and her head cast down, while a man who appeared to be her Father shouted at her. To anyone else, it may just look like the child had been naughty or misbehaved and the Father was just telling her off but Adam knew different, the way the child was sat, the way she flinched when her Father reached up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Uncle Adam?"

Adam turned and looked up at Lucy who was now stood in front of him "When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago, what are you looking at?"

"Oh...erm... nothing, I just thought I saw someone I recognised" he turned back to look at the child in the car but both her and the car had now gone.

"Oh okay" Lucy replied.

Adam stood up "How was school today?"

Lucy shrugged "Not to bad, I guess"

"You guess?" Adam asked as they headed towards his car.

"Yeah, it was okay just a bit boring"

"I thought you told me school was never boring?"

Lucy smiled "I guess I've changed my mind"

"Well I think we might have to do something fun to make up for this boring day you had at school"

"Like what?"

"How does going for ice cream sound?"

"That sounds perfect" Lucy smiled as they reached the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, it's a little shorter than normal but I just wanted to get something up as I'm going to work tomorrow evening and staying at there house for the week and although I'm taking my laptop with me, I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to write again! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Adam sat back in the booth at the ice-cream parlour and watched as Lucy pushed her ice-cream around her bowl with the spoon. Adam had never been good at reading people, a lot of things people said and did confused him to no end but Lucy was different. He could read Lucy, know what she was thinking or what she was trying to say, even if she didn't really know how to say it herself. He could tell today that there was something playing on her mind but he couldn't work out what. "You sure you're okay?"

Lucy nodded "I guess I'm just tired"

"Maybe you're coming down with something" he said as he lent forward and touched her forehead "Although, you don't feel hot"

"I don't feel sick either" she told him "I just think I'm tired, I didn't sleep well last night" Which wasn't a lie, Lucy hadn't really been sleeping at all, as every time she seemed to lay her head on her pillow, that's when she'd start to worry and panic about the next day and having to see Madison again. She'd spend half the night tossing and turning, finally fall asleep at around 2am and then her alarm would go off at half 6.

"Well I was meant to take you back to the lab but if you want I could text Dan.. I mean your Dad and see if I can take you home, then maybe you could have a small nap?"

Lucy thought about this for a second, the thought of having some sleep did sound tempting but she knew she'd probably end up tossing and turning again, so in the end she shook her head "It's okay, let's just go back to the lab"

"You sure?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah, Dad probably won't be there much longer anyway, he's meant to finish at five today"

"Okay" Adam replied "I can put that game on for you in the AV lab if you like? Oh... unless you've got homework, then you better do that first, I don't wanna get told off by your Mum again"

Lucy smiled at the memory of Adam getting told off by her Mum "I've only got a bit of reading to do and I normally do that before bed"

"Okay, well when we get back, I'll put the game on for you"

"Thanks" she replied.

"You gonna finish that ice cream first?"

Lucy shook her head "I'm not really hungry"

Adam frowned "are you sure your not coming down with something? It's not like you to turn down ice cream"

Lucy smiled as she stood up "I guess I ate a lot at lunch" this was a lie, Lucy hardly ate anything at lunch as she refused to go into the canteen to buy anything as Madison and the girls liked to sit in there and last time she went in, Madison ended up spilling a tray of baked beans down Lucy brand new jumper. So now at lunch time Lucy just made do with what was in the vending machine in the hallway.

"Okay, so you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to pop to the toilet first"

"Okay, I'll wait here" Adam smiled. He watched Lucy leave and then stared out the window, watching the people walk past. Two old ladies went past, both with walking frames, chatting away to each other. A man with a dog walked past in the other direction followed by a woman with a baby in a stroller and a small boy walking along beside her. A couple of giggling teenagers walked past, each of them was on their phone, showing each other pictures they had on them.

As he watched the girls, Adam's mind drifted back to the child in the parking lot. That girl had probably been a little older than Lucy and was verging on becoming a teenager but Adam bet that she'd never get to walk along the street with her friends, care free and giggling. She'd probably have to spend her days after school locked in her bedroom and then doing jobs for her Father at the weekend, knowing she'd get punished if she didn't. Adam wished there was some way he could help, but he didn't even know her name and he was sure the school would call the police if he went in and told them that he thought a girl in their school was being abused by their Father and he knew his luck, that if they did call the police, it would be Flack who would be the arresting officer and he didn't really want to have to explain everything to him.

Not many people knew about Adam's past, it wasn't something he was ashamed of, he just felt it was his past and didn't want to burden everyone else with it. Mac knew because he'd once seen Adam down in interrogation with his Father and Lindsay knew bits as well. Adam trusted Lindsay a lot and found her easy to confide in, he sometimes wondered if that's why he was so close to Lucy because she was so much like her Mother.

Adam began to wonder if Lucy would know the girl in the parking lot, he tried to imagine the girls face in his head, but she'd been partly blocked by her Father, so his description wouldn't be brilliant and he didn't want to tell Lucy and worry her unnecessarily. Adam decided that his best bet was to see if he could pick Lucy up from school on Monday and see if he could see the girl and her Father again.

He didn't know why this girl was getting to him so much, after all it could have just been that she'd been in trouble and her Father was shouting at her but the flinching and the stooped posture made Adam think it was a lot less innocent that it seemed. Adam hated the thought of another child going through what he went through as a kid and if he could find a way to help this girl, then he would.

"I'm back" Lucy said pulling him from his thoughts.

"I can see" he smiled standing up "Ready to go?"

Lucy nodded "Thank you for my ice cream... not that I really ate any, I'm sorry I just..."

"Wasn't hungry, I know" Adam smiled finishing off Lucy's sentence "And before you ask, don't worry, I won't tell your Mum and Dad that you didn't finish it. Although, I'm sure they won't mind that you left half a bowl of ice cream"

Lucy smiled "Thank you Uncle Adam"

"Don't mention it" he replied as he opened the door to the shop and let Lucy walk out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so it's been a while but here is the next chapter, I hope it's okay, I've had a really busy week and I'm quite tired but I really wanted to get something up tonight as I'm busy for the next 4 days as well, so if there is any mistakes please ignore them :) **

Lindsay picked up the green washing basket and carried it upstairs. Going into hers and Danny's room first she took out there newly cleaned clothes and placed them on the bed ready for her to put away later before taking the basket into Lucy's bedroom. Holding the basket under one arm, Lindsay quietly opened the door and walked into her daughters pink bedroom. Lucy was still asleep, laying the way she always had done since she was a baby, on her back with her arms above her head. Lindsay placed the basket down by Lucy's white chest of drawers before going over to her daughter and pulling her quilt up and tucking it in around her. Looking over at the clock on Lucy's bedside table, she saw that it was just gone half 9, frowning Lindsay went back over to the washing basket and began to put the clothes away. Lucy was always up at around half 8 at the weekend as she liked to say goodbye to which ever parent had the morning shift at work that weekend.

Danny had been a bit disappointed that morning when he realised that Lucy hadn't been there to say goodbye to him but both him and Lindsay had come to the conclusion that Lucy was coming down with something as she'd been rather quiet recently. Lindsay finished putting the clothes away and stood up with the washing basket, she took one last look at her sleeping daughter before exiting the room.

Carrying the washing basket down stairs, Lindsay placed it by the washing machine before turning the kettle on ready to make herself a cup of coffee. While waiting for the kettle to boil, she picked up her phone and decided to give her husband a ring.

"_Messer"_

"Hey babe, its me, how's work?" Lindsay smiled into the phone

"_Works a little slow, Mac and Hawkes have gone out to a scene, so I'm just waiting for some evidence to come back in"_

"Are you not going down aswell?"

"_Nah, Mac said Jo was at the scene earlier and they got most of it done before she went home, so me and Adam are to just sit here and wait for him and Hawkes to come back. Hows Luce?"_

"Still asleep"

"_She's still asleep at... nine forty? Have you checked her? Is she okay?"_

"Yeah, I went in about ten minutes ago to put her laundry away and she was still asleep, making that cute little snoring noise she does when she's in a deep sleep" Lindsay told him as the kettle clicked, standing up she went over to the side and took a cup from the cup tree.

"_Did you feel her? Has she got a temperature?"_

"No, I didn't want to wake her if she was poorly. Can you just speak to Adam and see how she was with him yesterday?"

"_Yeah, will do. Get her to give me a ring when she wakes up okay?"_

"Okay Mr Protective Daddy, I will do" Lindsay laughed as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and her ear so she could undo the coffee pot and scoop to spoonfuls into her cup.

"_I'm not... I just worry, Linds, she's my little baby and I want to know she's okay"_

"I know, Danny, I feel the same"

"_Look, I better go as Mac will be back soon, but get her to ring me please?"_

"I will do" Lindsay replied as she poured the water from the kettle into her cup "And remember to ask Adam about yesterday"

"_Okay, I love you"_

"I love you too"

The couple said there goodbyes and hung up. Lindsay finished making her coffee and carried it into the living room, where she sat down and found something on TV to watch while she waited for Lucy to wake up.

Danny slipped his phone back into his pocket before making his way to the AV lab to find Adam.

"Yeah... I'm gonna find you and when I do, I'm gonna send you to interrogation with Mac Taylor and then you'll be sorry!" Adam shouted at one of the screens.

"Everything okay?" Danny wondered as he came into the room.

Adam blushed "Yeah... I... well... erm..."

"Trying to play the tough man again?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you could put it that way" Adam replied "I just looking over some CCTV footage from a case that Mac and Lindsay were working on yesterday"

Danny nodded and sat down in one of the spare chairs next to Adam "Talking of yesterday, did you have fun with Lucy?"

Adam frowned "Yeah, I always do, why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure she was okay"

"She seemed a little quiet and she..." Adam stopped, he'd promised Lucy that he wouldn't mention that she hadn't eaten anything and he couldn't break that promise, although, if something was seriously wrong and the not eating was apart of it, Danny would need to know right? "She didn't really eat much of her ice cream... but don't tell her I told you that okay? Because I kind of promised her I wouldn't mention it and I don't want to ruin the cool Uncle Adam thing I have going on and I know I..."

"Adam, Adam!" Danny said stopping the lab tech in mid-ramble.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going to say anything to Lucy, I'm just glad you told me"

"Is Lucy okay?"

"I think so, I think she might just be coming down with a bug or something. I'll probably pop out later and see if I can pick some medicine up for her at the chemist just to be on the safe side"

"Well, I'm going on my break in a minute and was gonna go down the road to get a hot dog, so do you want me to grab something while I'm out?" Adam wondered.

"Yeah, would you mind. It saves me going out on my break then. Just grab some children's Tylenol or something similar."

"Okay cool, well the boss isn't back yet, so are you alright it I go now? Means I should be back when he gets back then with all the evidence from his scene"

Danny nodded as he glanced at his watch "Yeah, don't be to long though"

"I won't" Adam replied as he switched of the screen of his monitor and headed for the locker room where he grabbed his coat and bag.

Ten minutes later Adam was wondering up and down the aisle of the local chemist trying to find the right medicine for Lucy.

"May I help you?"

Adam turned around to find a grey haired gentleman, with glasses in a white lab coat. Adam frowned, something about this man seemed familiar, but he wasn't sure what. "Erm.. I need some medicine"

"Okay, what sort of medicine do your require?"

"Children's medicine... my niece, she's not to well right now, her Dad thinks she might have a bug or something and he sent me out to get a certain one but I can't remember the name of it"

"Tylenol?"

"Yes, that would be the one" Adam smiled "Where would I find that?"

"Well as it's for children, it will be found in our children's section, which is just over here" the man smiled as he led Adam over to the corner of the shop where he children's section was, he pulled a bottle of Tylenol of the shelf and passed it to Adam. "My children uses this occasionally and it really helps to perk them up"

"Oh good, hopefully it'll help Lucy too" Adam smiled. "I better pay for this and head back to work"

"Okay, if you just want to come over to the till, I can ring it up for you"

"Okay, thanks" Adam replied as he followed the man over to the counter. After paying for the Tylenol, he left the chemist, brought his hot dog and headed back to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter, enjoy :)**

Lucy sat on the counter in the kitchen, swinging her socked feet while she watched Lindsay take the bowl of left over pasta from last nights dinner and put it in two containers for her and Danny's lunch.

"Everything okay?" Lindsay asked as she felt Lucy's eyes on her.

Lucy nodded "Can I get some?"

"Pasta? You've just had a banana and although I'll admit that wasn't as much food as I'd like you to have for breakfast, I don't really think pasta is an..."

"No" Lucy giggled interrupting her Mother. "I mean, can I get some for lunch"

"Oh... Yeah sure" Lindsay smiled as she reached into the cupboard above her and got down another Tupperware box. "Don't you want dinner at school today? I thought you liked them?"

Lucy shrugged "I just fancied a change"

"That's fine" Lindsay scooped a small amount of pasta into the Tupperware box, she did the lid up, placed the box in a carrier bag with a fork and passed it to Lucy. "Go put this in your bag then and get your shoes on, your Dad will be ready in a minute and you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Lucy nodded and hopped of the side, giving Lindsay one last smile, she made her way out into the hall to find her shoes and bag.

"Are you ready, Luce?" Danny said as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, just doing my shoes up" Lucy replied.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say goodbye to your Mum" Danny told her as he entered the kitchen. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, do you want an apple or a banana with your lunch?" Lindsay asked.

"Surprise me" Danny smiled. "Are you bringing the lunches in with you when you come in?"

"Yeah, I'll put it in the fridge in the break room"

"Okay, well I better head off, don't want Mac telling me off for being late"

"Well I'll be in at ten, so I'll see you then" Lindsay smiled as she leant up to give Danny a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too, Montana"

"Have you two finished being all lovey dovey yet?" Lucy asked from the doorway.

"I don't know, have we finished, Linds?" Danny asked his wife with a smirk.

"I think I have one more kiss for you" Lindsay replied as she leant up to give Danny another kiss.

"Ewww! That is totally gross!" Lucy sighed before turning on her heel and heading back into the hall, where she sat on the bottom step and waited for her Father.

"Ready?" Danny asked when he appeared seconds later.

"Yep" Lucy smiled, standing up she grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder.

"Come on then" Danny said as he walked over to the front door and undone it. "Bye Linds"

"Bye Mum, see you tonight" Lucy also called through to her Mother.

"Bye Luce, have a good day" Lindsay said as she came out into the hall way "And I'll see you soon, Danny."

Five minutes later both Danny and Lucy were in the car and on their way to Lucy's school. Lucy who'd been quite chatty for most of morning had now suddenly gone quiet, sinking down into her seat, she stared out of the window.

"You know, you should be quite happy me and Mummy still kiss" Danny smiled trying to make conversation with his daughter.

"Hm?" Lucy asked.

"You should be happy, I mean we could be arguing and shouting all the time, couldn't we?"

"Yeah, I suppose" Lucy replied.

"So kissing is the better option out of the two" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, you're right"

"Luce... are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I guess I'm still just feeling a little funny after that virus I had" Lucy replied. Lucy knew that she hadn't had any sort of virus at the weekend but her parents seemed to think she had and rather than tell them what was really wrong, she decided to just go along with it.

"Okay... well if you still feel sick at school, you know you can get the office to give me a ring right?"

Lucy nodded although she knew that she wouldn't dare ask the office to phone her parents to get her as she knew that would just give Madison and the girls more ammunition. She could hear them in her head _'Oh look, Daddy comes running to Princess's every call!"_ No, she wouldn't give them anything else to have a go at her about.

"And remember, Uncle Adam is picking you up from school tonight and you're going round his house for dinner"

Lucy nodded again "Will you pick me up from his or is he bringing me to the lab after dinner?"

"Me or your Mum will swing by to pick you up after work"

"Okay"

The pair drove the next few miles in a comfortable silence. Lucy carried on looking out of the window and was sinking lower and lower into her seat the closer they got to her school.

Danny soon pulled the car up outside the school, turning off the engine, he turned to face his daughter. "We're here"

"I know" Lucy replied as she undid her seat belt.

"Want me to get your bag from the boot?" Danny asked.

"Erm..." Lucy looked out the window and saw Madison leant against a nearby tree waiting for her friends. "It's okay, I can get it"

"Okay, if you're sure"

Lucy nodded and went to undo the door.

"Hey, where's my cuddle?"

Lucy turned to face her Father "Sorry, I forgot"

"Ah, it's a good job I didn't" Danny smiled as he wrapped his arms around Lucy and hugged her tightly. "You have a good day"

"I will" Lucy replied as she pulled away from him and undid the door. Closing the door behind her, she went round to the trunk and got her bag out, slinging it over her shoulder, she gave Danny one last wave before making her way up the path. Looking over her shoulder, Lucy saw her Father drive down the road. Holding on to her bag tighter, she prepared herself for passing Madison at the tree.

"I saw the cuddle, cute" Madison laughed as Lucy approached her.

Lucy ignored her and carried on walking, all she had to do was get to the school, hopefully she'd find Emily and then she'd be safe.

"Hey Princess, I was talking to you!" Madison called.

Lucy could hear Madison's footsteps behind her, but she carried on walking, she wasn't going to stop.

Madison reached out and grabbed Lucy's shoulder and gave the smaller girl a yank, causing her to fall backwards and land on her bottom. "That'll teach you to ignore me!"

"I... stop... I..." Lucy mumbled as she tried to get to her feet.

"Oh look, Princess can't even get her words out, do you need Daddy to talk for you?"

"No... Just leave me alone!" Lucy said as she finally got to her feet.

"You know that's not going to happen" Madison replied with an evil smile. She turned around when she heard footsteps behind her and saw the 2nd grade teacher Mrs Taylor approaching. "Hey Miss"

"Is everything okay?" Miss Taylor asked as she switched her briefcase to her other hand.

"Everything's great" Madison replied.

"Are you okay, Lucy?"

Lucy gave a small nod "Yeah, I'm okay, I was just on my way to find Emily"

"Okay" Miss Taylor replied as she eyed up both girls "You go off and find her then"

Lucy gave Miss Taylor a small smile before walking off to find her friend. As she walked off, she looked over her shoulder and saw Madison glare at her, she knew that Miss Taylor had just made things a whole lot worse for her and she didn't know what to do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter, I'm not to happy about the ending but hopefully you'll all enjoy it anyway :)**

Adam sat in his car and tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel as he waited for Lucy to come out of school. He'd decided to park in the school parking lot today in hopes to see the girl with her Father, although he still wasn't sure what he was going to do about it if his suspicions turned out correct. He spotted Lucy coming out of school, surprisingly she was one of the first out but as Adam watched her something didn't feel quite right to him, she was hunched over, looking at the floor, clutching her books tightly to her chest. Climbing out of the car, Adam called Lucy's name to let her know where he was. He watched as the nine-year old looked up, she then looked over her shoulder as if she was expecting someone to be there before finally making eye contact with him.

"Hey Kiddo" Adam smiled as Lucy walked across the car park. "I thought I'd be a bit lazy today and park in the parking lot"

Lucy smiled as she opened the back door and placed her bag and books in "It's okay, Dad parks here all the time, so you're not that lazy"

Adam climbed into the driver's seat and waited for Lucy to get into the passenger seat. Once she was in, he turned to her "So, what do you fancy for dinner?"

Lucy shrugged "I don't mind"

"Pizza?"

Lucy screwed up her nose "I don't fancy pizza"

"Lucy Messer Doesn't fancy pizza?" Adam faked being shocked which caused Lucy to let out a small giggle. "What about fish fingers then? You like them, don't you?"

Lucy nodded "Fish fingers sounds good with lots of tomato ketchup"

"Of course we can have tomato ketchup" Adam replied as he took one last look around the car park in hopes to spot the mysterious girl. He finally spotted her placing her bags in the boot of her Father's car with him standing next to her, obviously shouting at her again. "Lucy..."

"Hm?"

"Who's that girl?" he asked pointing to the girl who was now getting into the back of the car. "I recognise her from some where"

"Oh... that's Madison" Lucy said with disgust.

"With that tone, I guess you're not friends"

Lucy shook her head "No, we're definitely not friends"

Adam nodded, he could tell that Lucy didn't want to talk any more about the girl, so he pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home.

Half an hour later Adam was in his kitchen cooking dinner while Lucy was sat at the table doing her homework.

"Eugh, this is to hard!" Lucy groaned as she threw her pencil down on to the table "Can I do it later with Mum?"

"What's it about?" Adam asked.

"It's Math and I'm really bad at Math"

"Want me to have a look over it for you?"

Lucy shook her head "It's okay, Mum can help me with it later, but thank you for offering"

Adam smiled "Put it away then while I dish up dinner"

"Okay" Lucy began to put her homework sheets in her bag "Adam... where did you recognise Madison from?"

Adam stopped for a moment "Madison?"

"Yeah, the girl from the parking lot, you said you recognised her"

"Ooh... we just had a witness that came in the other day with her daughter and I thought it was her but it wasn't" Adam lied.

"Oh okay" Lucy replied "It wouldn't have been Madison anyway because I'm sure she only lives with her Dad, I think her Mum ran away when she was little or something"

"Must be tough for her"

"I guess" Lucy replied as she began to pack the rest of her stuff up. After she'd finished she looked up at Adam who was now looking through his cupboard for ketchup, she wondered if she should tell him about what Madison was really like but she decided that he probably wouldn't believe her anyway, especially not after what she just told him about Madison not having a Mum and even if she did tell him, it would definitely make things worse, especially when Madison found out. So in the end she decided it was best to keep things to herself, she'd be able to make Madison stop on her own eventually, right?

"Your fish fingers, fries and beans are served, Madam" Adam smiled as he placed Lucy's plate in front of her. "I've put extra ketchup on, so hopefully you'll eat it all up"

"I'll try" Lucy replied as she picked up her knife and fork.

"So, how was school today?"

Lucy shrugged "School was school, we finished off are family trees"

"You did?"

Lucy nodded "Yeah, I even put you and the others on mine"

Adam felt a lump rise in his throat at Lucy's comment "That's sweet of you"

"Well you are my family, maybe not by blood but that doesn't matter, does it?"

"No, you're right it doesn't matter at all"

Lucy cut up her fish finger and placed a bit into her mouth and chewed it slowly, she swallowed it before asking Adam "How was work?"

"Work was good, your Mum and Dad got a big case today"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, they went out with Jo to central park, I'm not sure on all the details because it only came in as I was leaving"

"Not that you could tell me much of the details anyway" Lucy grinned.

"That's very true. I'm sure your Dad is still annoyed at me for telling you about that beheading case we had last year"

"That sounded awesome, I wish you could have shown me the pictures!"

"You wouldn't have slept for weeks if you'd seen them and belive me, I know because after I saw them I didn't sleep for like a week"

Lucy giggled "Surely you're used to it all by now?"

"I am in some ways but I don't really get to see much of the bodies, so sometimes that still surprises me"

"I'm used to not sl..." she stopped realising she'd already said too much.

"Your used to what?" Adam asked.

"Nothing" Lucy replied quickly as she stood up "Can I have a drink?"

Adam nodded "You know where everything is"

"Do you want one?"

"I'll just have some apple juice please" he replied. He watched as she made her way over to the cupboard and got down to glasses. Adam frowned as he tried to figure out what Lucy had began to say, used to what? His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of his cell phone, Looking down he saw that he had a message from Lindsay:

_D and I are stuck in work with this case, can you take L back to ours and watch her till we get home?_

"Looks like I'm taking you home, Luce"

"Hm?" Lucy asked as she carried the two glasses of apple juice over.

"Your Mum's just text and asked me to take you home and watch you their as her and your Dad are stuck at work"

"Why can't I stay here?"

"Well I'm guessing they're gonna be late and there is no where for you to sleep here and no PJ's for you either"

"Oh okay" Lucy replied. "Can I speak to Mum and Dad though before I got to bed?"

"Yeah, eat your dinner up and I'll text your Mum to ask when is the best time for you to phone, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy smiled as she scooped up a spoonful of beans and put them in her mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while but here's a new Daddy Issues, I hope you all enjoy this one and just a little disclaimer to say I don't own High School Musical, Toy Story 3 or the X Box :)**

An hour later Adam and Lucy arrived back at her house. Once they'd got in Lucy took her bag and shoes off and placed them in their rightful place. "I'm just going to get changed into my jammies" she told Adam before heading up stairs.

"Oh... yeah okay, I'll find something on TV for us to watch, okay?" Adam said as he slipped his own shoes off.

Lucy stopped half way up the stairs and nodded "Yeah, that sounds good"

Adam made his way into the sitting room and turned on the TV, looking through the movie channels Adam flicked through until he found what he thought was an appropriate film for him and Lucy to watch. He then made his way into the kitchen and rooted through the cupboard until he found some popcorn, pulling it out he undid the packet and placed it in the microwave to pop. While it was cooking he pulled two mugs out and made them both a hot chocolate.

As he waited for the kettle to boil his mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Lucy earlier. What was she trying to tell him? And why didn't she like that Madison? He knew that Lucy was normally kind and sympathetic and if someones Mother had ran away then surely Lucy would want to be that persons friend and do all she could to make that person feel loved.

"I'm ready" Lucy smiled as she came into the kitchen in her dark pink onesie with white polka dots and her hair was now in two french plaits.

"Look at you" Adam smiled "Your Mum used to dress you in stuff like that when you were like two"

Lucy smiled as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs "I know, it's weird how they're all back in fashion again"

"They never weren't in fashion for two-year olds, Luce"

"Oh I know... I meant Mum told me that she used to wear these when she was a kid, she taught me all the rules about them"

"Rules?" Adam asked as he opened the hot chocolate powder and put two scoops into each cup.

"Yeah, like how if you go to the toilet you need to stand away from it when you take it off and then hold the arms in front of you so they don't fall down the toilet"

Adam frowned "What?"

"Mum said when she used to wear them she'd always end up with wet sleeves as they'd always fall down the loo"

"That's kind of gross" Adam laughed as he poured the hot water into the cups.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Lucy smiled "Oh and did you know, Dad used to have a onesie too!"

"Your Dad had a onesie?"

Lucy nodded with a giggle "Yep, a batman one apparently, he and Uncle Louie had matching ones when they were really small"

"Oh that's hilarious" Adam said as he pulled the popcorn from the microwave. "although, I'm pretty sure I had one as well as a kid"

"You did?" Lucy asked

Adam nodded "Yeah, I think it was just plain blue"

Lucy smiled as she came over to the counter and picked up the bowl of pop corn "I'll carry this in"

"Thank you, I'll just put some whipped cream and marshmallows on these and I'll be right in"

"Okay" Lucy replied as she carried the popcorn into the sitting room and placed it onto the coffee table. Sitting on the couch she finally noticed what film was on "Uncle Adam, this film is rubbish!"

"You love High School Musical" Adam called from the kitchen.

"I used to, I don't any more, can we watch something else?"

Adam carried the two mugs in and placed them on the coffee table. He then picked up the remote and began to see what other films were on. "You've got the choice between High School Musical or Toy Story 3"

"They're baby films, why can't we watch a horror film?"

"Because you're nine!"

Lucy pouted "I guess we'll just keep High School Musical then"

"Good" Adam smiled as he took a handful of popcorn and popped it into his mouth.

Two hours later, the film had finished and Lucy was now getting into bed. "When's Mum and Dad gonna be home?"

Adam looked at his watch "I don't think they should be much longer"

"Can I stay up and wait for them?"

"Lucy, it's already eight thirty and you've been yawning for the past half an hour, so I think it's probably best if you just go to sleep and see them in the morning"

"Oh, please, Uncle Adam? Can I not just stay up for like another half hour?"

"No, Luce... It's a school night and I don't want to get in trouble with your parents for keeping you up late"

"Humph!" Lucy huffed as she flopped down on to the pillow and rolled over so she was facing away from Adam.

Adam was a little unsure of whether to leave her now or stay "Do you want a story?"

"I'm nine, I don't need a story any more" Lucy replied.

"Oh... okay... I'll just go down stairs then" Adam said as he stood up from the bed and began to walk towards the door.

" Uncle Adam" Lucy mumbled as she rolled back over.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry... I just miss Mum and Dad"

"That's okay" Adam replied "I'm gonna go down stairs, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

Lucy nodded "Can I have a good night cuddle?"

"Of course you can" Adam smiled as he came back over and wrapped his arms around the nine-year old.

"I love you" Lucy told him.

"I love you too" Adam replied as he kissed Lucy's temple "Now you get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, night night" Lucy laid back down on the pillow and pulled her quilt up around her.

"Night" Adam went over to the door, switching the light off, he pulled the door too and went down stairs.

An hour later Adam was sat down stairs playing on Danny's x box when he heard a thud coming from upstairs. Frowning, he paused the game and made his way upstairs. As he got to the upstairs landing he heard muffled talking coming from Lucy's room. Walking over to the door he peeped in and saw Lucy squirming around on her bed and shouting out things like _'Leave me alone'_ and '_I'm not a princess'_

Adam went into the room and picked the book up from the floor that Lucy had knocked off her bedside table and placed it on the shelf. Kneeling next to the bed, he took Lucy's hand and whispered "Luce, it's gonna be okay, I'm here, I won't let anything happen"

Lucy stopped squirming and rolled over on to her side. Adam smiled and pulled the quilt back over the nine-year old. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head "Sleep well" he whispered before leaving the room. As he made his way back down stairs he wondered what Lucy was talking about, who did she want to leave her alone and why was she not a Princess? Adam thoughts drifted back to his own childhood, he remembered having sleepless nights and having his Mum waking him up because he was shouting out and every time it was because he was having bad dreams about his Father. Adam knew that there was no way that Danny was abusing Lucy though. He was pretty sure Lucy was the most loved daughter in the world, both Danny and Lindsay idolized her and wouldn't hurt a hair on her head.

Someone was hurting his little niece though and the more Adam thought about it, the more he was annoyed at himself for not seeing the signs, the not eating, the quietness, the tiredness, they were all little signs and going through what he did as a child, Adam knew he should have noticed them a lot sooner. Now he had to try to work out, who was hurting Lucy.


End file.
